Remember Me, Sis?
by Cold Mist
Summary: After hypnosis and seperation, the Kagamines forget everything about each other. But upon unexpectedly meeting again, Len starts to remember everything about his twin sister and will stop at nothing to reverse the hypnotism so Rin can remember him as well
1. Prologue Luka

Author's note: Hi! It's Cold Mist here! I haven't written fanfiction in like awhile, so I don't know if it's any good or not. If there anything you don't understand, then feel free to put it in a review. I'll put questions about the story with answer without spoiling too much every time I update. So in the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

Prologue- Luka

_5 years ago_

It was there on that small hill. A tiny house was comfortably resting on. I shuffled along the path to get home when... I saw _her_. She was outside playing. There was no one else there. No parents. No neighbors. Nobody. She was just surrounded by the open air. She looked to be about nine years old and had beautiful short blond locks. Her large blue eyes shone with innocence. On her head was a white hairband with little flaps coming out of it like ears or leaves on a fruit.

I stopped to gaze for a little. Looking down, I put my hand to my stomach as I recalled that incident. Because of that incident, I lost my daughter and I could no longer conceive, and that filled me with sadness. I could feel the scar that ran across my lower body through my silk black top. When I turned my head, I could see her looking back at me. I took a step towards her as my gaze softened.

"What's your name, little one?" I asked with sincere smile adorning my face.

She didn't answer me instantly but instead, looked around nervously.

"My brother told me not to talk to strangers!" she shouted with a stubborn pout as she turned and tried to run away.

I quickly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't worry. I mean no harm," I said as I knelt down in front of her. "So much like her. You look, just like her... if she were to be this age," I said as more soft mumbling escaped from my lips.

I couldn't help it. This child. It felt as if she belonged to me. This child is mine! Mine! MINE! I remained calm and stopped myself from doing anything. I restrained myself and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Like I said, I mean no harm. I would never hurt you," I spoke gently and calmly. "I just would like to ask, what is your name?" I asked her once more.

She looked down towards the ground. "My name? It's Rin," she said as her cute, innocent face looked up into my eyes.

"Rin..." I repeated. I couldn't help myself anymore. This girl, it felt she belonged to me. In fact, she did. This was my daughter, I told myself. Placing my hands on her waist, I lifted her up and started carrying her. I could see her opening her mouth to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth so stop her from doing so. This child was mine. At least, she should be. I started to walk away until I heard the sound of running feet. I paused, and I looked around. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Rin! I'm back from the market! I bought you the oranges like I promis-" he stopped as he looked in my direction. He stopped as he saw me, who was holding Rin. His eyes widened and narrowed as he glared at me.

"Rin! What are you doing with her? Put her down!" he yelled. He dropped the bags that he was carrying and started running in my direction.

I picked up speed, but he could run really fast. A few seconds later, I could see a couple rocks flying through the air just a couple inches by me. I couldn't risk my lovely daughter getting hurt.

"Give Rin back! Don't take her away from me!" I heard him shout.

No, she's mine.

I had no interest in the boy, for he wasn't mine. I gently put down Rin, who had fainted, most likely from shock, and stood in front of her. The boy ran at me, tears running down his face, and tried striking me. Gracefully, I leaped to the side, dodging his pathetic blows. I smirked as I took out a small deep red stone that was attached to a chain. I proceeded in slightly swinging it back and forth. His eyes soon became locked onto the stone.

"Memori no Kokan" I said. The hypnosis was starting. That is what I did. I was a professional hypnotist. I normally have my own building in town where I do my work, but some people will request that I go to their house. In that case, I would charge extra for house calls. I hypnotized people when they believed that it was the most probable treatment for anything.

The boy's eyes closed.

"Now sleep" I said again calmly as his lifeless body stood and remained in place. "You will forget everything about this girl. All of your current memories of her will be locked away and forgotten. Now awaken." I said as his eyes opened widely. He then stopped running in my direction. The rocks that he held in his hands dropped to the ground, and I turned and ran away swiftly. As I approached my home, I looked at the girl in my arms. I took notice as the dried tears that were on her face.

"It's alright. Don't cry," I whispered to her as I stepped into my house and laid her on a sofa.

When she came to, I was already swinging my stone in front of her.

"Memori no Kokan, sleep," and she did. "You will forget everything about your previous life. I am your mother now and this is your home. Your name is Rin. Rin Kamui," I said softly as the door suddenly opened. "Awaken," I said quickly. I heard a yawn escape from her as she collapsed back onto the couch. Ah, she's probably just tired.

"Luka! How was your day?"

I spun around and saw my husband at the door "Gakupo. Y-your early," I said as I looked towards the sofa were Rin was lying.

I ran over to him and put my arms around him pulling him into an embrace. I pulled away, but he just leaned in more. I felt his lips press against mine. I blushed as our lips interlocked into a kiss. He smiled and closed his eyes as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My heart was racing, and I ignored Rin, who was still lying down. I extended my arm and placed my hand on his head as I played around a with his long eggplant colored hair. We pulled away after a little bit, remaining in an embrace. Twirling his long hair around my finger and looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but become captivated by his gaze. When I looked up again though, he wasn't smiling.

"Luka, who is this?" he asked. His eyes were fixated on the sofa where the little nine year girl old lay, sleeping.

"Why, that's our daughter," I answered.

He swiftly pulled away from the embrace and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Luka, you shouldn't be doing this! This girl already has a family," he said as his eyes, which were looking into mine, slowly narrowed.

Is he... mad at me?

"She already has a family! And that's us!" I answered back. "No one will miss her anyways. This is our daughter, Gakupo. So-"

"No, she's not... Luka, I know what your trying to do. You think a day doesn't go by when I'm not thinking of her?" he said as I tried to step back. His grip on my shoulders was too much though! My eyes started to widen. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I looked up into his eyes and could see that tears were slowly starting to build. "But Lily died months ago. Taking another girl from her home simply because she resembles her won't bring her back!"

In a flash, I pushed him away. I didn't want to do this, but I couldn't help it. He just made me so mad sometimes! Hesitantly took the stone out from my pocket.

"M-memori no Kokan. Sleep," I said as tears slowly built in my eyes. My hands trembled as I held the chain. "This girl is your daughter. Her name is Rin. She is our child, and you are her father! Nothing ever happened, no incident, Rin's always been with us since she was born!" I screamed as I watched him stand in place.

What have I just done?

"Awaken," I said, trying to remain calm. That was impossible though. "No," I whispered to myself as I faced my husband who was smiling.

As I has realized my mistake, my eyes widened, I clenched my teeth, but no matter how much I tried to swallow my tears and stop them, they still fell. My hair, that had fallen in front of my face clung there with the help of my tears.

"I'm sorry, Gakupo," I whispered softly as my crying stopped.

My regrets suddenly vanished and it felt as if everything bad had went away. When I turned around, I saw Rin, who was lying on the sofa, awake. She's... my daughter.

"Mama, why are you crying?" she asked with large curious eyes. I wiped my face with my sleeve and took a deep breath.

_Everything was going to be alright. Right?_

After hearing her voice, it filled me suddenly with energy. My tears have completely dried as I started chuckling to myself. As long as I had... my daughter... then everything would be fine. Right? Right? It will. It will!

I insanely smiled to myself as shrieks of my laughter filled the house.

* * *

I got a question, and after reading it again, I decided to include it

Q:What happened to Gakupo? Did he die or something? A:No he didn't die. He was hypnotized into forgetting about his previous daughter and acknowledging Rin as his actual child by Luka. If you remember Luka's previous hypnoses she said the same phrase. Yeah, that part was kind of bleak. What happened was that Luka didn't want to hypnotize him, she never wanted to, so that's why she freaked out. The next chapter that is told in Luka's point of view will elaborate more on her past and more on 5 years before the present.


	2. Chapter 1 Len

_Chapter 1- Len_

_Present day_

I jumped slightly as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I opened my eyes slightly and slowly gathered my stuff.

"Fall asleep in class again, Kagamine?" I jumped slightly. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night to make it through the day.

"I'm sorry about that Kiyoteru-sensei," I said as I bowed and quickly exited.

I ran to the school's gates to meet Miku, my neighbor and childhood friend. We met when I was 9. From what I remember, my mother had already died from a stroke and my father had left me at home by myself. I was living alone since then. Miku, who is a couple years older than me had always given me company and checked on me from time to time. She was like the sister that I never had.

As we started walking away from the school, she seemed to have noticed how tired I was looking.

"Len, were you falling asleep in class again?" she asked. "You know you won't pass exams if you keep dong that!"

She continued scolding me as we walked in through the door of the ice cream shop.

"Um, K-Kaito has cleaning duty, so he said that he would catch up with us as soon as possible. In the meantime, why we look at today's flavors?" she asked as she shyly looked down.

I noticed how she stuttered when she said his name. Typical. She's had a crush on him for quite a while. However, Kaito seems to fails to notice her feelings for him.

It was nearing the end of the semester and I had to worry about about exams, so normally, I wouldn't be freely hanging around at ice cream parlors. It was Miku's idea for the three of us to come here though. But no matter what, Miku was my friend and as long as she was happy, then I had no problem with it.

Scanning the menu, I was quite disappointed when banana wasn't one of today's flavors. I looked at the rest of them and decided to settle for orange, my second favorite flavor, when I heard the bell attached to the door jingling. Expecting it to be Kaito, I watched Miku's face which had lit up at the sound of the door opening. I noticed her expression drop though, for it wasn't Kaito who had walked in.

I turned around to look at who had just entered.

Instead, it was a girl with short blond hair and large, light blue eyes, similar to mine. She had a white headband with flaps resembling orange leaves on her head. She was walking with another girl who had short unique green hair. Brightly colored goggles rested on her head.

They both seemed rather energetic and happy. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off the blond one. There was something about her that was just, familiar. I felt a slight poke and turned back around.

"Hey Len. You think that girl over there's cute?" Miku asked softly so the two girls wouldn't hear. She had somewhat of a friendly smirk on her face.

"N-no that's no it!" I said in a hushed tone. She didn't seem to be listening though. She continued giggling when I suddenly heard the bell ring again. This time Kaito walked through the door. I sighed as I watched Miku jump up instantly to greet him. I took another glance at the blond haired girl. There was definitely a familiar feeling about her. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I could tell that this most likely wasn't the first time we met.

"...Over there," I heard Miku say as she pointed her finger towards the girl, who was at the counter with her green haired friend, ordering their ice cream.

"Eh? What'd I miss?" I asked as I came back to reality.

"Staring at her again, Len?" I glared at Miku who was smiling. "I was just telling Kaito-kun about your love at first sight," she chuckled jokingly as she ran her hand through one of her cyan pigtails.

I sighed. I'm not in love with that girl, but there was no hope in convincing Miku otherwise. The two girls looked at me for a second, but then were wrapped in their own conversation. I could have sworn our eyes met for a second. As my friends and I stepped up to the counter to order, I watched as she walked out the door with her friend eating her orange flavored ice cream.

Sleep didn't easily to me later that night. When I did sleep however, I found myself to be dreaming.

_I could see two figures. They were both children and they were both playing together. The girl was unmistakeably a younger version of the one I had seen in the ice cream shop, right down to the white headband. She was running around with a smile on her face, laughing._

_"Len! Your such slowpoke, you know we have to be home soon!" she said. "If we get in trouble for being late for dinner, then it's your fault!"_

_She had called my name. Did I know this girl as a child? There was something in my head that made me think that this really happened and was not just a dream. _

I tossed and turned in my bed when suddenly I rolled in one direction too much and ended up falling off the bed. I hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow, that hurt," I muttered under my breath.

I lay there for a couple minutes when something caught my eye. A small box? What was it doing there? I reached my hand under the bed and pulled it out. The initials R.K. were carved in there. In fact, this wouldn't have been the first time that I have seen things around the house with those initials. I assumed that it was mine, since the first letter of my name was interchangeable. Peering into the box, I opened it all the way after making sure that it wasn't a bomb or anything like that. I reached my hand in and took out a picture. It was a picture of me and... that girl?

It was unmistakeably that blond girl from earlier. Her eyes and hair were the same. Heck, she was even wearing that same headband.

Freaked out, I dug through the rest of the pictures. They were all of the two of us together. T-this was impossible. Impossible! I'm pretty sure I would have remembered her if we were this close. I flipped through some more until I saw a note. My eyes widened as I read it aloud.

"My brother Len,

Here's your birthday present. Normally mama or papa would buy me something to give you, but since they are not here...

Anyways, never mind that. This is a collection of pictures of the two of us. I know that papa left us soon after mama died, but that doesn't mean we have to remain sad. We have each other, and we'll remain strong, rite? That's why I don't want to be scared. And I don't want you to be either!

Happy birthday brother! Happy birthday to the both of us!

Love,

Rin..."

W-what? My sister? I didn't know what to think. Maybe that would explain my waking up one day to see a closet full of girl's clothing five years back. But regardless, that girl was my sister? Maybe this was a joke? Was someone pulling a joke on me or something? I didn't know what to think anymore. Checking the clock, I saw that it was still three in the morning. I decided to fall back asleep. I kicked the box under the bed and tried to salvage whatever sleep I could get for the remaining night. However... that girl wouldn't escape my dreams.

* * *

Author's note: Okay, when my friend read this, she was rather confused with the character's ages. I decided to change them a little. Some of them are the same, but Kaito's and Luka's are slightly different by a few years. The Kagamine's are 14. Miku is 16 in this story and Kaito is around 18. Also, when Luka kidnapped Rin, she was around 18-19 at the time. So that would make her 23 or so when the story takes place.


	3. Chapter 2 Miku

Chapter 2

Miku

Present day

"Miku! What's taking so long? I have to brush my hair too!" I flinched slightly as I heard the voice of my older sister, Meiko, through the bathroom door.

I splashed cold water onto my face and started tying my hair into pigtails.

"I can't wait to see Kaito again at school today," I said to myself as examined my reflection in my mirror once more. "I have a feeling that something goods going to happen. I just know it!" I said to myself. My sister's knocking just got louder. I sighed as I exited the bathroom door. I ignored Meiko as she went inside instantly. I shuffled my feet outside and walked out the door.

"I'm leaving!" I called out to my sister who was probably getting ready for work and didn't hear me.

I walked to Len's house, who lived next door. His front door was always locked, but his back door barely ever was. Normally, he would be outside waiting, but for some reason, he wasn't. I sighed as I walked in through the back door and went into his room. He's probably still getting ready. Surprisingly enough, there he was, asleep... still. It was odd though. Normally, he was the first one waiting outside. But I guess he was just stressed out or tired. I dropped my school bag and walked up to him where he lay, asleep. I hovered over him and in a flash... I hit him over the head to wake him up.

"You dummy! Were gonna be late if you don't get ready this instant!" I yelled as I watched the blond groggily get up.

"Eh? Oh! What time-" he didn't finish his sentence.

It was odd to see him sleeping in lke that. I watched as he got up and blinked a couple times. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his school uniform. The way he was moving was so, robotic and lifeless.

"Honestly, Len. Sleeping in class, sleeping in, running late," your gonna get held back if you don't take school more seriously," I said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Hey are you listening? Wait a minute, at least wait until I'm out of the room until you start undressing!" I said as I ran out of there as he continued undressing, and didn't seem to notice, with my bag as quickly as possible.

Something was definitely different about him today.

"I'll wait for you in the living room, okay Len?" I called out.

There was no response. I sighed as I walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. I popped a piece of toast in his toaster before sitting down and looking around. Maybe it was that girl from the other day? Was she on his mind, still?

"Sorry 'bout that Miku," he said. I turned towards the door. Len went out of his room and walked towards the kitchen where he grabbed the piece of toast as it flew out of the toaster. "Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Your welcome," I said, smiling back.

I glanced at the clock."Woah, we better hurry, or we'll be late!" I said as I quickly opened the door, and the two of us left for school.

When school let out, I waited for Len at the gate as usual.

"Miku?" I jumped at the familiar girly voice that could only belong to Len. "Any plans for today?" he asked as he put his hands over his eyes to block out the sun, which was shining very brightly today.

"Nope," I said. "I figured with semester exams and all, that it's best we study," added as I noticed Kaito walking up to us. I smiled and waved at him. "Hey Kaito!" I exclaimed. I turned again towards Len.

"Hey... you listening?" I asked. ...That was the second time today. What on earth is going on with him today? I looked in the direction he seemed to be staring in and saw the same blond haired girl walking with her friend. I smirked as I looked up into his eyes.

"Hey Len~. It's her," I giggled while I put my hands on my hips. "If you think she's cute, why not just ask her out on a date already?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. ...Did I say something wrong? He turned away from me rather coldly and walked away. I tried looking at Len directly at Len who seemed reluctant to walk back home. He kept turning the other direction though.

"I have to go to the library for a research project... I'll see you both tomorrow," he said as he turned and started running in the direction opposite where our house was.

"You know what's going on with him?" Kaito asked.

I shook my head. I guess I'm walking alone today... Unless of course...

"Hey Miku," I turned around and blushed as I gazed into Kaito's deep blue eyes. "You don't mind if I walk with you to go home right? Your house is along the way, that is, if I take a different route. But this way you don't have to walk alone" he said.

"Sure," I said. I couldn't believe this! I never wanted this day to end. I guess this was the good thing that I predicted this morning! I smiled as my face lit up with joy.

I still wondered where Len had really gone. I had a feeling that he didn't really go the library. I started walking home with Kaito, smiling the whole way through.

Thank you Len.

* * *

Author's note: Hi everyone. I've gotten really addicted to writing this story. I've written like the next few chapters after this already, but I'm still editing them. But I should be able to update pretty quickly, like every few days depending on how merciful my teachers are with homework...

Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter more than I did writing it -.-

I guess I just don't like writing in Miku's point of view?


	4. Chapter 3 Len

A note from the author. Hi everyone! Sorry I've been relatively lazy with the updating... I have like the next four chapters written out in my notebook, I just haven't gotten around to typing or editing them for that matter . Anyways, R&R and enjoy the story everyone!

_

* * *

Chapter 3_

_Len_

_Present_

It was a lie. I wasn't really going to the library. Instead, I had decided to run after her. What if she really was my sister? Or what if she remembered who I was? I could finally get some answers...

Those dreams I had last night, they didn't feel like dreams. They seemed more like memories. Almost as if I was recalling past events that took place in my life. The problem was, that before yesterday, I never remembered a single bit of them. It's as if I lived my entire life living through those events. Also, I found it strange that the oldest she's been in a memory was around nine or ten. I've never seen a present day Rin in my dreams at all. All of it... I found quite strange.

I wanted to find out more. There were so many things I wanted to know.

I finally caught up with her at the park two blocks away. Ducking from behind a bush, I watched her and her green haired friend talking and laughing. I didn't want to ask Rin directly, but maybe her friend would know something. I watched them through the small branches of the bush I was sitting behind. They had gotten juice from a vending machine and sat down nearby. They didn't seem like they were going anywhere from this park for anytime soon, so I sat down on the ground, took out a book, and started reading while looking up every few minutes to make sure that the two didn't escape from my line of vision.

A little bit later, I looked up only to notice that the two of them have disappeared. I sighed. I figured that they had already gone home. I missed my chance, and I couldn't believe it. Who knows when the next time I would see them would be? My thoughts started turning negative as I blocked out the rest of the world. This was going to bother me for the rest of my life. As I took another step, I felt a yank at the collar of my shirt. I finally returned to reality and the first thing I saw was a car speeding past me just a few inches away.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten killed if you took another step!" I turned myself around. There was a girl with short green hair and eyes standing with her hands on her hips, and a rather annoyed expression on her face. The way she looked sometimes reminded me of Miku when she was angry. I glanced at the bright goggles that rested on her head.

Wait a minute. This was Rin's friend. The other girl she was hanging out with.

"Oh, well, thanks for saving my life," I said.

"No problem, You can me Gumi by the way," she said with a playful grin on her face. Her expression seemed to soften. "Hey, I saw you yesterday! At that ice cream shop, right? You were with your friends, the really pretty girl with the super long hair and that other blue haired boy with the scarf right?" I opened my mouth to say something, but she kept on yapping.

"I remember asking Rin, if you were like a cousin or some sort of relative. Oh, Rin's the girl I was with yesterday. Anyways, I mean, you both look pretty similar, but then again, there are a lot of people in this world with blond hair and blue eyes... but..." I took that pause as a chance to quickly say something.

"Wait, so what did she say?"

"Huh? So you do know Rin? Weird since she said that you didn't look the slightest bit familiar," Gumi answered.

I turned and walked away in the direction of my house after she said that. I ignored her calling after me as I shuffled home and went in my room. I reached under my bed and pulled out that yellow box, just to look through it.

None of this was adding up.

According to this box, Rin is my twin sister.

But according to Gumi, Rin has no idea who I am. Maybe she was lying? But what reason would she have to do that? She didn't seem like the sly smooth talking liar type either.

Let's also remember those dreams, no, memories that I'm having. Was there a reason that I could never remember Rin after around age nine? Was there a reason that My thoughts were shattered when I heard a knocking on my door.

"Len~ it's Miku! Open your door!" I heard her say. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

"You know you can enter through the back door," I said as I looked at what she was carrying. "Hm? What's this?" I asked as she put a large steaming pot in my hands.

"It's soup of course! I figured that you didn't have much time to eat, so I brought left overs from dinner," she said with an innocent smile on her face. I saw her look at me again, this time, with concern. "Well, why the long face?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh. It's nothing," I responded as I walked inside my house. Miku followed me as she closed the door behind her. I went into the kitchen and took out a bowl.

"So, it's nothing? Or nothing that concerns me..." she said as I was taking out chopsticks. I was slowly eating my soup. What should I say to her? That the girl from yesterday is really my sister, and I just don't remember her? I stared into the bowl of udon.

"Itadakimasu," I said before digging in. I spoke without looking her way. "It's just... there's apart of my memory that's kind of... well... hazy..." I blew onto my chopsticks and slurped some more noodles. "Is there a way that I could possibly be able to remember past events?" I asked her as I looked in her direction. She didn't say much. Her response was only one word.

"Hypnotism," she said simply. I thought it was only used to make people sleep. I waited for a further explanation. "I remember once, Meiko wanted to forget about an ex boyfriend, whose identity I still don't know for some reason... But, she wanted to forget that they ever went out, since I guess their break up was pretty bad. She saw a hypnotist and she was hypnotized into forgetting. Maybe the same thing would work for trying to remember..." she said. She looked at me again who was just sitting there silently.

"Hypnosis... maybe that's what I need to do," I said to myself. Maybe I could remember after that.

There was no school the next day, so Miku and I had arranged for a hypnotist to see me. The two of use had walked fourteen blocks away from our neighborhood to see who was the only hypnotist in the country. I had a couple pictures of Rin and me together in my pocket in case a picture reference was needed. I smiled slightly as we entered a sketchy looking building with somewhat faded letters on the top. The windows were tinted and it was almost impossible to see inside. I worked my way around the place until I was at the very back of the building. There, sat a woman with long pink hair. She wore mostly black with some golden accents. Her face was covered by a dark veil that covered her eyes. There seemed to be some familiar aura coming off from her too. Don't tell me that she's also a long lost sister... I knelt in front of her.

"Um, Your Luka, right?" I asked.

"That is correct," the woman answered. "What is it that you need from me today?" she asked in what seemed to be a very sincere tone. She seemed to be a rather hospitable person from the way she spoke. I couldn't see her eyes, but her mouth curved to form a smile.

"I want to remember past events. Is there a way that you can hypnotize me into remembering them? It's not just past events in general, but it's past events dealing with a certain person," I explained as I pulled out the picture of Rin and me as kids, and I and put it on the table to show her. I pointed to Rin so the woman would know who I was talking about.

She hovered over the picture for a little. Her mouth remained a smile, but judging by her tone of voice, I could tell that she wasn't very pleased.

"Please leave and never come back," was all she said.

Huh? I looked at her with a confused stare. "Pardon?" I asked. Although her face was covered and her expression unknown, I couldn't help but feel the hostile vibe that she was giving off.


	5. Chapter 4 Luka

Chapter 4

Luka

Present

The room was quiet for a minute. I watched the boy give me a confused look.

"What part of leave do you not understand?" I asked as my eyes narrowed at him. I hovered over the picture that he had slid over to me on the table.

It knew already. This was her real family.

"I'm sorry," I said.

No. It can't be. Perhaps this boy knew all along and somehow broke my hypnotism. Was he just coming here to let me know that? No, he can't be that foolish can he?

But... No.

No

Rin... she belongs with me! It was his fault anyways. Maybe if he had stayed with her more, then I wouldn't have picked her up at the side of the road. She seemed so lonely, waiting for her brother to arrive home, allowing herself to be vulnerable. I simply picked her up before anyone else could. I did the right thing! Rin's my daughter.

"Excuse me? Miss, is there going to be some sort of problem?" he asked.

I broke free from mindless, rambling, inner thoughts and turned up to face him. I looked him directly in the eyes this time.

"No," I bit back my tongue, not saying anything further. "You just need to leave," I said, trying to grab hold of my emotions.

When I finally looked to him, I could see anger, flaring in his eyes which widened then narrowed at me. I could see his fists trembling, almost as if he was restraining himself from trying to hit me.

"Why? Why... won't you help me?" he yelled. His hands banged down on the table loudly. I stopped myself from doing anything regretful and stayed still.

I looked across the table. "How old are you?" I asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

I could see him easing up as well.

"I'm 14," he responded.

I smiled at him. "Well, then that's why you need to leave. You're a minor, and hypnosis can leave very permanent and drastic effects on the human mind. Unless you have written and signed consent from a parent or guardian, then I'm afraid I can do nothing to help you," I responded. I noticed no change in the way that he has spoken.

"But..." he kept his defiant tone of voice.

How desperate was this kid to get me to help him? I wouldn't. Not while I lived.

"Len, you hear that?" I looked over his shoulder to see a young girl with long cyan pigtails. "We should go," she said.

I nodded and tried to keep my smile. However, the boy wouldn't budge. I took off the dark veil that I wore to conceal my face. Pushing strands of pink hair to the side my expression changed I shot him a deep glare.

"I told you to leave!" I said. I reached for the closet thing around me and threw it right past him. The boy flinched as our eyes met for a split second. On the floor near him lay a pair of scissors.

"I said LEAVE!" I shouted. I saw the boy get up. With a defiant look, he stared right into my eyes and walked out of the building. His long haired friend followed him right after.

I sighed. His persistence is impressive. But still.

Even if I wanted to help him, I wouldn't be able to. It was hard to undo what had been done. I've trying hard the past five years to undo the hypnotism I had placed on Gakupo 5 years ago. But no matter how much I tried, or what methods I used, nothing happened. I wanted him to be the only person in my life that would be real. Not like everyone else in my life that I have come across. I wanted him to be the only pure one, untouched by the darkness that hypnosis can bring.

I sighed as I stood up to pick up the pair of scissors that lay on the floor. I couldn't stand things out of place, especially in my workplace, or in my home. Hovering my head over the table, I noticed that the boy had left his picture there. Looking at the scissors in my right hand, I hold them, and in one quick slash, I slice the boy out of the picture and ripped that half to shreds. Slowly, I started laughing to myself.

"Now everything's in place," I said to myself.

It was nearing the end of the day, so as I exited, I pocketed the picture of my daughter and disposed of the shredded... other half.

As I entered the gates that led to my house, I saw my beautiful daughter climbing the trees that rested on our property. As if I had been hypnotized, I could feel my troubles go away as soon as my eyes fell on her. I smiled to myself. When I walked into the door, I was greeted by Gakupo, who pulled me into a tight embrace. I let go and rushed upstairs.

I have been studying self hypnosis and self hypnosis techniques. It was a stretch, but perhaps these feelings of stress and guilt would go away if I became hypnotized as well.

I went into a random room and locked the door. I dimmed the lights then sat down and closed my eyes. I relaxed and remained deep in thought. Slow, deep breaths... focus, relax.

Rin is my daughter, my one and only. I never hypnotized her. It's the same with Gakupo. None of us have been touched by the forces of hypnosis what-so-ever. As for that boy, I never met him. My daughter has no connection to him at all. That's the reason for my stress. So please, let it all go away.

I meditated over these statements as I started the self hypnosis.

Thanks for reading everyone! If you have any questions about the story line, or if you're confused about anything, then please leave a review.  
I'll also try to stop getting lazy with the updates. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone


	6. Chapter 5 Len

_Chapter 5_

_Len_

_The day they went to see Luka, a couple minutes after exiting the building._

I hung my head in defeat. I couldn't believe that I would never be able to remember anything else about Rin at all. Miku and I just walked home in silence and awkwardness. As we got to our neighborhood, Miku turned around and faced me.

"Len, don't be so glum," she said. "It's just... not you at all... and besides, it's not like that's the only thing you can do," she said.

I didn't reply. But she was right. Not everything I would do life would turn out the great. This was just on failed attempt. I'm sure that I would eventually get everything sorted out.

But still, there was something about that hypnotist that... bothered me. It's just that I was thinking as I was walking home. Why was she so intent on having me leave? A feeling inside of me made me think that it wasn't because I was still a minor.

Miku and I approached our house.

"Well, I hope you figure everything out," she said as the two of use said bye to each other for the day and went into our houses. I went into my room with some pudding that I took from the fridge. I slumped on my desk and took a few bites out of it. As the sweetness spread throughout my taste buds, I started drifting to sleep.

_My bare feet were blistering at the unpaved ground. The rays from the sun shone down on me. No matter how much I wanted to rest, I kept on walking. It was imperative that I had to get these oranges to Rin like I promised her. I also didn't want her to wait for too long. I struggled to lug the heavy bag of fruits back to my house. As I approached my neighborhood, I started feeling a little more relieved. Soon, I would see my lovely sister's happy, smiling face. When I got home, Rin wasn't waiting for me like she usually did. She normally hated being inside when I wasn't around. Where on earth was she?_

_"Rin!" I called out. "I got the oranges like I promis-" I stopped talking as I looked over. A person clothed in all black was walking away from our house. I couldn't make out who the person was, but the only thing I noticed one thing that was in her arms._

_Rin._

_"What are you doing? Put her down!" I dropped my bags and started running towards her. As I went I scooped up some rocks that were on the side of the rode and started hurling them at Rin's kidnapper. Why? Why is this happening? Tears started building up in my eyes as I begged for Rin to be put down._

_No. Please don't take her away from me. I don't want to be all alone. The tears became heavy and started falling down my face. Please. Give her back to me... Suddenly, everything... became blurry._

I awoke suddenly.

"W-what was that? A dream?" I whispered to myself. I looked at the empty pudding cup and threw it in the trash.

No. That wasn't a dream... It was another memory. So... that's what happened to Rin. That's why she's not here. So she was kidnapped. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember me, so I don't know how I'm going to bring her back. I glanced at the clock. I guess I napped for quite awhile, since it was dinnertime. I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing. A text message from Miku appeared on the screen.

'Hey Len, Meiko coked a lot today. Maybe you should come over and eat dinner with us.'

I sighed as I walked out the door and went next door. They left their door unlocked since they knew that I was coming. I just walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"Ah, Len, welcome," I heard a voice as I walked inside. I greeted Meiko with a bow and walked inside her house.

She led me to the table where Miku and Kaito were already sitting. As Meiko started dinner, I looked all of the food on the table. Leek stew, pork cutlets, adzuki filled pastries and so much more filled the table. There was barely any empty space on the table at all.

"Itadakimasu," we all said together before we started eating.

We all chuckled as we watched Miku get two helpings of the leek stew. The night was just full of joy and merriment.

However, I knew that the fun would stop suddenly. I sighed as my face lost it's cheerfulness. I had brought up Rin into conversation. The three of them had looked at me, rather seriously as well. The inevitable serious part of the night had come.

Kaito, who didn't know at all what was going and who still thought that Rin was a girl that I had a crush on was most confused.

"Eh? So that girl was really your sister?" he asked in confusion.

I nodded as I explained everything with Miku's help. I think that bits and pieces weres tarting to come together. That very vivid dream was also a memory. After thinking about it some more, I was able to at least come up with some kind of conclusion.

"So Rin is my sister. When we were around nine or ten, she was kidanpped and that's how we were seperated. But that still doesn't explain how I lost my memories in the first place," I said. It seemed more like I was thinking aloud.

"Well, perhaps you hit your head on something," Miku said.

That could be it. I didn't say anything. The thing that was bothering me was that lady hypnotist earlier. The way she had reacted when I showed her Rin's picture was, not normal.

After thinking about it some more, I then came to a rather grim conclusion. I hung my head and stopped talking. I could tell that my friends were concered, but did that matter?

* * *

Authors note: Hi-hi! I'm gonna stop getting lazy with updates. I won't update every day, but I'll at least try to update or a more weekly or bi weekly basis. Thank you to all who have sent me reviews and alerts. I appreciate it very much. I've also noticed that I use Len's POV too much. I know he's the main character but still, like every other chapter, so this time, I'll try and write another 2 or 3 chapters before using his POV again.

Also, I'm developing an idea for another fanfiction, which will most likely be a LenxMiku deathfic.

Thanks again to those who are reading and reviewing! Kthnxbai.


	7. Chapter 6 Miku

Chapter 6

Miku

Present day

* * *

We all stared him. Len, that is. The reason Meiko had cooked this much was so that we could cheer him up, and maybe help move past this. However, I guess Len wasn't the type to give up so easily. A serious look was on his face, and he wasn't looking at any of us...

He was just... staring down...

"Hey Len, are you still upset?" I asked him in a comforting voice.

The fun had stopped there.

"Everything... it's all coming back to me." he said.

He didn't seem to be addressing anyone in particular. His eyes widened, almost as if he were shocked or surprised.

"No, it's all coming back. The more I think of Rin, the more memories I receive," he said, still not looking up.

"I'll do whatever it takes," he said.

After that, he stopped.

Meiko and I stared at him. She and Kaito were of course the most confused, as they had no clue what was going on. They didn't know what Len had just gone through.

And so, the rest of the evening had gone rather quickly and awkwardly. Len and Kaito left my house with some leftover food from dinner. I sighed as I wiped the table clean. My efforts to try and cheer him up, had failed. I just hope that he wouldn't be like this for long…

The next day, I decided to pay Len a visit before class.

Earlier that morning, I waited outside for Len. However, he never exited his house.

It was when I went inside his house through the back entrance that I realized he had left without me. I ended up having to go to school alone. It was weird and kind of scary. We had always walked to school together every day since we were kids and the first time I go alone, I have guys eyeing me lecherously! I could hear them saying things like "Hey that girl's cute-" or" Hey, she's alone" Some even had the audacity to ask me to come with them or where I was going! My bag worked like a pretty good defense weapon to any of them who tried touching me. I kept an attitude and avoided any unnecessary moves and ended up running to school instead of walking.

As I stormed in the classroom, the Sensei was not yet present, but most of the students were.

"Hey, it's Miku-senpai!" I could hear some of them whispering my name and trying to get my attention.

I headed straight for Len's desk, second row next to the window, where he sat, staring out the window. I hovered over him with an angered expression.

_Whack!_

I hit him to get his attention. He suddenly turned to look at me giving me an annoyed look.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What was that for? That was for leaving me without a word. No call, text, nothing! I had to walk by myself, no more like run to school by myself!" I knew that I was causing a scene, but still. I know that Len was going through something but that doesn't mean that he has to turn away from his friends.

"Whatever," he replied.

"Whatever?" I answered back. "I know your upset about your sister, but your starting to worry me! And it's not just me! Meiko-nee, Kaito, we're all worried about you! Why do you think we all gathered last night? It was for _you!_" I watched as he didn't say a word. The other kids in the class were staring of course, but did I care? I sighed as my stare on him softened.

"Sorry about that. It's just, you're not alone. You have your friends. Don't ever forget that, okay?" I said, and with that, I turned and exited the classroom.

After class, as if by instinct, I had waited for Len by the school gates; however, I had a feeling that he would rather walk alone. I sighed to myself.

"I hope he'll be alright," as I took a couple steps outside of the school gates, a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Ah! Oh, Len? You scared me!" especially after what happened this morning, but I'll just pretend that it never happened. Something was different. Len didn't seem gloomy like he was in class earlier. He seemed... brighter, not exactly happy, but there was a kind of light in his eyes.

"Miku, uh.. do you think you can... maybe...um,"

"Out with it already," I said, kind of annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know... if you can help me," he asked as he looked up at me with his large blue eyes.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course," I replied. "You can count on me after all!" I said, and with that, the two of us headed home together. I couldn't help but wonder though... what is it he wants from me?

* * *

Authors note: Thanks everyone for reading! This story may turn into LenMiku instead of KaitoMiku. I think this chapter was significantly more entertaining to write then the last time that I did Miku's POV. Anyways, I've gathered the plot up (somewhat) for the other fanfic that I'm working on.

The entire story is told in Len's POV, and the format is that of a letter to Rin. He writes about everything about what has happened within the past few months and about why he left the village or kingdom or whatever kind of settlement that I decide. Miku is a princess of the kingdom. People of royal blood posses unique powers. Miku's power is the power to tell the future through dreams. However, she was locked away in the dungeon. However, she is allowed a certain amount of time outside. It is during this time, that she meets Len, a student who passes the south gate of the castle on his way to school everyday.

It's still in development.

LenxMiku... warning... Deathfic

Anyways, thats just an idea that I had for an interesting fanfic.

Thanks again for reading, and thank you all for the nice reviews!


End file.
